


The Black Stone, and the Red

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: An AU that I found stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I put it down on paper. Takes place as a sequel to the August 1975 third-draft script of The Star Wars.





	The Black Stone, and the Red

Inside the dimly lit cargo chamber, the dull repetitive clankings of the asteroid’s vast mining machines sounded like the marching of some hellish army.

 _If only we could get numbers like that for our side,_ she’d thought when she first heard the sound. Now, she’d settle for just getting out of here.

Strapped upright to the interrogation frame, she struggled to keep her vision focused as the nightmare image before her swam in and out of view. The dark figure standing in front of her hefted something in its right hand.

“Do you know what this is, Princess?”

She stared through the haze of pain at the object in the Sith Lord’s right hand, blinking until the strangely shaped mass resolved itself into an ordinary lump of rock. Identical to all the other rocks that made up this forsaken asteroid.

“It’s… it’s just a rock.”

“Wrong.” Her tormentor let the word hang in the air, the silence filled only by his heavy breathing. Goose pimples ran up and down her exposed skin.

“And that is why your pitiful Alliance will never win. You may see only a common stone, Princess… but to the eyes of the Emperor’s faithful, it is far more than that.

“It is a _weapon_.”

The retort she’d already begun to think up died half-conceived when the rock slammed into her face.

\-- excerpt from _The Empire's Vengeance: Part II of the Adventures of Luke Skywalker_


End file.
